ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Terraspin (Earth-68)
This is the version of Terraspin that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Terraspin '''is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra. His Ultimate form is Ultimate Terraspin. Appearance Terraspin is a green, turtle-like alien with six or eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. He also has three holes which can extend 3 finger-like claws to use as fingers. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse appearance. In Argit 10, he is a darker green. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Terraspin. He can also wield magic. Weaknesses Same as canon Terraspin. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Terraspin appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. Appearances By John * Techadon Resistance (first appearance) * The Omnitrix (x2) * Azmuth (episode) * What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10) * Highbreed Rising (x2) (last time accidental; selected alien was Big Chill) * Voided (John Smith 10) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 (goes Ultimate) * Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Julie * Primus Again (goes Ultimate) * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) * Out of Luck * Distress * Metal John (episode) Clone Created By Animo * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John * Ultimate John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Doctor in the House * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head and by Ultimate John) By John * Round Five Part 2 (goes Ultimate) * Queen and King Phantom Watch By John * Dark Magic (first re-appearance) * Army of Friends * True Colors (goes Ultimate) * When Heroes Collide Part 2 By Warmatrix Drone * Ultimates (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) Ancient Times By Past John * His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) By Neontrix Drone * Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker * Healing (first re-appearance) * Sozin's Comet Part 1 (by clone 2) Kingdom Hearts * Olympus Coliseum (first re-appearance) * 100 Acre Wood * Dwarf Woodlands Omniverse By John * Stranded (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (x2) * Have I Got a Deal for You (John Smith 10) * Fated Battle By Warmatrix Drone * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 Dimension 13 (John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Terraspin used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. By Xaldin * Hollow Bastion * Door to Darkness Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Terraspin first appears as a summon for Kevin. Summoned by Kevin * Rocket Town * North Crater * Weapon * Escape From Midgar * The Huge Materia (destroyed) By John * Growth and Decay * Monster (JSXFF) * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 216 (Argit 10) Argit-Terraspin is one of Argit's original 10. * Argit 10 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (unintentional transformation) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Terraspin is an alien that is available to several different characters. By John * The Spirit of Caring (air ports only) By Kairi * The Imperfect By Ben * Omni Crew Origins: Jane Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Terraspin is an alien in the Dueltrix. While he doesn't appear directly, he is used in fusion aliens. See also * Terrafoo Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Earth-68 Category:Dioga beta Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Geochelone Aerios Category:Omnitrix Aliens